Conventional store shelving includes upright standards between which wall panels are connected and which carry a horizontal bottom shelf which is positioned substantially above the floor. Considerable space below the bottom shelf is thus wasted in conventional shelving units. Also, since the bottom shelf is horizontal, there is a greater likelihood that products can be knocked or otherwise fall from the shelf, as compared to a shelf which slopes slightly downwardly and rearwardly.
More particularly, there is no need to have the bottom shelf elevated above the floor when beverages are to be displayed thereon since the beverage containers are large enough to be readily seen and handled. It is desirable to provide as much space for as many containers as possible. Accordingly, the space that exists under the conventional bottom shelf can be eliminated and advantageously utilized for displaying and storing additional containers and other merchandise.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a quick and easy method for converting an existing conventional shelf and wall structure into a display shelf having a maximum amount of space for displaying merchandise, and a minimum amount of unusable space adjacent the floor.
Still a further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of converting an existing shelf structure into an enlarged display shelf area wherein the display shelf can be quickly and easily disassembled for cleaning thereunder.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a display shelving unit having a bottom shelf which slopes downwardly and rearwardly and a back board which slopes upwardly and rearwardly.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a display shelving unit which provides support to the bottom shelf and the back board intermediate the opposite sides thereof.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a display shelving unit which can be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a display shelving unit wherein the angle of inclination of the bottom shelf is adjustable.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a display shelving unit which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.